


An Uncanny Resemblance

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Art, Bucky Barnes Protection Squad Assemble, Bucky takes a great picture, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-War, Smoking, blast from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: "James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes circa 1938, courtesy of the Brooklyn College Library" - The Daily Eagle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781485) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

_"James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes circa 1938, courtesy of the Brooklyn College Library" - The Daily Eagle_

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/154296465064/bucky-barnes-1917-scenes-from-a-marriage) **

 


End file.
